


Daylight

by KryptoKiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (part of it at least), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Universe, Drabble, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Song: Daylight (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/KryptoKiwi
Summary: Kenma has never met anyone quite like Hinata Shouyou. This is a fact.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This song is really pretty and also I love these two. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for reading. The summary for this one was trash. I don't know, it is difficult to describe. Haha. Regardless, I loved writing this.

_My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in. Everyone looked worse in the light._

Kenma wasn’t good with people. This wasn’t anything new, nor was it much of a secret. A lot of people just didn’t get him. They thought his (admittedly sarcastic) sense of humor was deliberate. Some sort of attack or personal jab. It isn’t like he spoke much to those he didn’t know, anyway.

_I'll tell you the truth, but never "goodbye"._

Then Hinata Shouyou waltzed up and started talking to him as if it were nothing. As if he were just another friend. As if he’d hang on to every word.

And Kenma did. It was infectious. There was such a genuine passion for volleyball behind that smile. For life. For other people. Somehow, he wanted that too. Or at least to bask in it. But he couldn’t put such things into words back then.

Hinata didn’t judge him. He didn’t take offense to the snide remarks and jokes. If anything, he’d laugh most of the time. Every time Kenma heard that laugh, a part of him wished he never had to stop hearing it. That Hinata wouldn’t have to go back home to Miyagi.

_Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky. And so, I became the butt of the joke._

But Hinata always did have to leave. Kenma wondered why it was always so upsetting when he did. He supposed it would be difficult, as he couldn’t remember the last time he had connected with somebody else so quickly. Aside from the obvious answer of Kuroo, that is.

Who, speaking of, could be irritating when he felt like it. The snickers after every few texts Kenma would get from Hinata would earn an eye roll. The teasing remarks almost every match they watched of Karasuno’s would earn an elbow to the stomach. What were best friends good for, anyway? Sheesh.

_I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you. (I can never look away)_  
_I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you. (Things will never be the same)_

In a lot of ways, though, he couldn’t deny how fascinating it was to watch Shouyou play. He was interesting. He was radiant. There wasn’t a single way he didn’t demand spectators’ attention on the court. The perfect decoy, indeed. Whoever thought of placing him in such a position was a genius. He could watch him play forever and never get bored.

_I've been sleepin' so long in a twenty-year dark night. (Now I'm wide awake)_  
_And now I see daylight. (Daylight)_  
_I only see daylight. (Daylight)_

Kenma wondered how Shouyou could possess so much energy. He was constantly asking for extra tosses. It was exhausting. By this point, Kenma wasn’t sure if he was just weak-willed or that eager to see him spike. Because it kept getting harder and harder to say no. And it was starting to get fun.

_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight._  
_I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight._

During Kenma’s third year, he and Shouyou had been casually messaging when it hit him. He realized what Kuroo had actually been getting at all that time and teasing him about. He was even more irritated that Kuroo was right. Texting some choice words to his best friend over this sudden revelation, he shoved his face into his pillow and shook his head. He groaned when his phone buzzed back at him.

_I once believed love would be... (Black and white)_  
_But it's golden. (Golden)_

Kenma had never thought “falling in love” would be his thing. Maybe it’s because all the books and movies made it look more dramatic and showy than reality. On the other end, though, all this media completely undermined how consuming it could be. Not in an obsessive sense. That is just creepy. But in how it impacts your body. How your thoughts drift.

Feeling like he’d just injected caffeine into his bloodstream every time he entered the same room as Shouyou or called him. Thinking of him every time a good meme came up. Seeing places or signs that reminded him of the dork. It was all very common now. And he liked it.

He also liked reading Shouyou’s comments on his YouTube videos. It made him happy to have that support, and often kept him going before his channel got big. It was also proof that their connection surpassed a sport. Something he’d honestly been anxious about. He thought Shouyou would be upset to find out he stopped playing. It was a massive relief and music to his ears to know he just wanted him to do what he liked. He should have known better than to doubt.

So naturally, he supported Shouyou as well. After he graduated and decided to go across the world, Kenma made it his mission not to let him slip away. He just couldn’t. Not Shouyou. It was convenient that the redhead needed a sponsor, and Kenma was happy to oblige if it meant more volleyball and more contact with him.

_It's golden..._  
_Like daylight._  
_You gotta step into the daylight and let it go._  
_Just let it go._

Maybe he’d tell him soon. Or maybe never. As long as he was still there, Kenma had all the time in the world to weigh his options. And that was enough. Kuroo insisted Hinata felt the same and that the two of them were just being ridiculous. Maybe Kenma liked observing and being kept on his toes, as usual. It wouldn’t be Shouyou otherwise.


End file.
